Regret
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: "I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted." Percy pulled the trigger. Annabeth feels only one thing. Regret. I know that I said it was a one-shot but I changed it, okay? Anti-Percabeth. That's a warning for all those Percabeth fans.
1. The Death

**A/N: Sup! CthulhuIsReal here. I'd like to tell you that this is a Percabeth or a Pertemis fanfic, but no. Sadly, Percy isn't with anyone. **

**Haiku Disclaimer!**

**Percy is awesome.**

**He beat Kronos and Gaea.**

**I do not own him.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy had just finished his quest for Poseidon. He was supposed to defeat Ladon and get all 16 apples. He did, of course. His clothes were all but disintegrated. He was covered in monster dust. He limped on one foot. Hard to think that this was the Hero of Olympus.

He was overjoyed because he was going to propose to Annabeth. His half-brother, Darren Horston would not even be able to ruin _that _occation. His ego was so big, that it was even bigger than Zeus's.

He went back to his cabin to shower, change his clothes and unpack. Why unpack? One of his missions was from Athena. She would increase his demigod scent by 100x and leave him alone. He finished that.

After changing and taking a shower, he unpacked. He found a silver revolver in his bag. He knew this gun. It was polished really well and was loaded with 5 Celestial Bronze bullets. He had used the sixth one to finish off Ladon. He had found it when Athen said he could pick any weapon from this armory.

He gingerly picked it up and stored it in his safe. He continued unpacking until he came across the 16 golden apples.

They were rich golden. They looked as if they were real golden, like they couldn't be bitten. He was tempted to bite into one, to taste the heavenly-looking apple. But he saved it for the date he was going to go to with Annabeth. He smiled again. He kept it in a box. He locked it with a key.

He then took out the ring he got for her. To say that it was beautiful was an understatement. It was encrusted with tiny silver diamonds on the sides. In the main point of it, was a sea green gem. He grinned. He wanted to see her face when he showed the ring to her.

He rested on his bed for a while while looking at a picture of them. It was at Thalia's tree. They were both happy. Her golden yellow hair was flowing behind her and her grey eyes sparkled with amusement. That was seven years ago. Before the prophecy of the giants.

He had seen a future with this girl. He imagined them living in New Rome, with kids. Living normal lives at a normal place like normal people. That sounded like heaven to Percy. After two wars, all he wanted was some rest. No monsters, no gods, no demigods. Just normal.

He grabbed the ring and the 16 apples. He walked out of his cabin and saw a lot of commotion at the amphitheater. He walked there to see Darren, Annabeth, the Olympians and many other half-bloods.

It appeared they were cheering Darren on. He heard that he had slain a hydra. He snorted. He had done that on his second quest. Then the words he heard from Poseidon made his heart skip a beat.

"This is my favorite son, Darren Horston!" Everybody cheered him on. Percy widened his eyes when he heard Poseidon's next words. "He is so much better than Percy Jackson! I will disown that boy when he comes back!" More cheering.

Percy the caught the eye of Athena, Hestia, Hera, Hermes and Hades. They all looked wide-eyed at him and Athena looked at him gravely. _I am sorry, Perseus, but your father is getting too ahead of himself. _She sent a message to his mind. _He will truly regret doing this to the best son of Poseidon. No, the best demigod to ever live. I'm also sorry about Annabeth..._

The next thing he saw broke his heart, mind, will and spirit.

There, was Annabeth Chase kissing Darren Horston wholeheartedly.

He ran back to his cabin. He kept hitting his head to wake up from his nightmare. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." He kept muttering. He kept banging his head on the table until he saw a picture. The picture he was looking at earlier. He looked at it one more time, before he got Riptide and sliced the photo in half.

He spent a few minutes ripping, slicing and cutting up all his pictures of Annabeth. He was not filled with grief. His only emotions were rage. Rage that could even surpass Zeus's.

He sat down on his bed again and began to cry. His life had been ruined by a few words and actions. His future had just been ripped apart by one simple kiss. Was this what Aphrodite meant by messing with his love life? No, she only nourished love, not create it.

He kept hitting himself, until he saw the revolver on the table. Then he knew what to do.

**Firework Beach**

Percy stood on the shore of the beach, his life flashing through his eyes. Not the you-are-going-to-die kind but he was recalling every single moment of his life. Every sad moment, happy moment, angry moment, all of those.

Then he cocked the gun. He held it up to his forehead and prepared to shoot. Until he smelled the sea-breeze. When he put down his gun, he saw the Sea God himself.

"Percy! What are you doing?" He asked, worry etched into his voice. "What does it look like? Ending my life." Percy said bitterly. "Why? You have so much to live for." Percy then had a mad look. "So much to live for? I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, POSEIDON!" Poseidon looked shocked.

Then the Olympians flashed in. They had felt an incredible source of power. They were shcoked to see that it was Percy. "I HEARD YOU, POSEIDON! I HEARD THAT DARREN WAS YOUR FAVORITE SON! I HEARD THAT YOU PLANNED TO DISOWN ME!" His voice turned bitter. "I saw what Annabeth did. And now, you're trying to make me think that you actually care about me?" Percy laughed humourlessly.

"I-I...I'm sorry, P-Percy." Poseidon was stuttering. Percy was furious. "You think that I'll just forgive you and get it over with? You are mistaken. I'm not that Seaweed Brain you've known all these years." Poseidon was crying.

"You know what, Poseidon? I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted." In a split-second, he put the gun to his head again. "One last thing, before I die." He threw the bag containg the ring and the apples. Everyone except Athena was shocked.

It had been a long time since someone had defeated Ladon. "Give that box to Annabeth, will you Lady Athena?" Athena nodded and picked up the box with the ring. "I have one last sentence to say. Poseidon, you are not my father." And then he pulled the trigger.

Everyone was shocked to recieve that action. Silence. Then Poseidon yelled in anguish. He walled to where Percy was and cradled him in his arms. He was foolish to think that Darren was a better son than Percy. His tears spilled over the dead body of the last Jackson.

Zeus was saddened by the death of this great hero, even if he was not his own.

Hermes was next to Poseidon, also crying for he had considered Percy as one of his own.

Hestia had tears dripping all over her face as she silently registered the death of her beloved nephew.

Athena was praying for this young soul to go to Elysium. She did not have a good past with him, but she had considered him the best demigod, male or female, alive.

Everyone was mourning the death of the son of Poseidon.

**Athena's Cabin**

Annabeth was in her room, smiling dreamily at a photo of Darren. Her laptop buzzed. She got it and turned it on. She saw the notification. _It's Percy and my 9th anniversary!_

Percy.

She had forgotten all about him and decide to hit it off with Darren. She hit her head. What was she thinking? She had been sad by Percy's quest for 3 months. She went with Darren because he reminded her of Percy.

She also had thought that Percy was cheating on her. But then she shook her head. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. After contemplating, she had decided that she would break up with Darren and go back to Percy.

She knew that he had to be back by now. She was about to leave her room when Athena flashed in. She looked pissed. She promptly slapped Annabeth in the face.

"You are a foolish girl, who does not deserve to be called a daughter of Athena." Annabeth was shocked. Her mother never insulted her, unless it was her relationship with Percy.

"But...why?" Athena scowled. "You have just cheated on the best demigod in history." Annabeth widened her eyes. Did she just call Percy the best demigod ever? "I told you, you would regret it." She wondered why she was telling her this.

Athena read her mind and scowled. "You really don't know? Get it into your head, Annabeth. Percy is dead." She froze at her words. Dead? No, this couldn't be real. She half-expected someone to walk in and say _Not!_ "He had seen and heard everything in the amphitheater." Did that mean that he had seen them... "Yes, it did. And it ruined his life. You destroyed his whole future. He told me to give this to you."

Athena gave a small bag which contained two round objects, a notepad and a box. She opened the bag and saw two sparkling apples. She faltered. Tears were streaming down her face. He had fought Ladon and won to get these apples for her.

Next, she opened the notepad and read it. _Steps for engagement. Step one: Blindfold her and lead her to Firework Beach. Step two: Present ring and ask for marriage. Step three: When she says yes, invite her to restaurant near Long Island. Step four: After dinner, present Apples from Garden of Hesperides for dessert. Step five: Live happily ever after._

Her heart was filled with pain when she read it. She had noticed that in step three that it said, When. Not if. She cried some more. He had been so sure that they would've gotten married. She knew that when he had seen her kiss Darren, his heart had broken.

Then, she opened the box. She gasped. She saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. On the inside, were the words _Percy and Annabeth forever. _She cried again.

She had broken the heart of a man who was planning a good future for the both of them. That night, when she went to sleep, the words on the notepad and the ring haunted her. They screamed at her in her sleep. She couldn't get it out of her head. His fallen figure scarred her and had an eternal reminder of her lover's heart being broken.

When she woke up, she stayed in her bed. No amount of coercing got her out. She said nothing and felt nothing except for one emotion. One emotion that haunted her for the rest of her life.

_Regret._

**A/N: So? So? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it average? Now that I think about it, it has a teensy-weensy drop of Percabeth. Thank you for reading as always. I have a few recommendations for you.**

**Everlasting Promises, Starblade176: Percy, betrayed by who he thought was his soulmate, takes a daring act and swears himself by the oldest primordial. Now, he has to deal with the consequences, both good and bad. Pertemis.**

**This is what caused me to love Pertemis. A shout-out to Starblade176. I rate this 10/10**

**Erin Effigy, Son of None, Champion of Hecate and Hebe, Winter-Buzz: Percy was betrayed by almost everyone, cheated on by Annabeth, disowned by Poseidon. So he left and became Erin Effigy, son of none, champion of Hecate and Hebe. Will he come back to fight Erebus and Nyx alongside the gods, campers and the legion of Aether and Hemera? Percy/Thalia/Clarisse/Artemis/Reyna/Piper/Zoe/Bianca/Calypso/Athena/Aphrodite **

**This is very good for a harem. I rate it 10/10. Although, I think Per-I mean Erin has a bipolar disorder.**

**The Queen's Champion, Anaklusmos14: Percy is betrayed by the person he trusted the most. Not what you expect, you'll see. Lost, he vanished without a trace. He returns a different man with close relationship with the least likely goddess. No HoO...yet. What will happen when a new threat arises? Will he fight? **

**This is very nice. Although, it kicked my junk when I realized it wasn't Percabeth. 9/10. Artemis acts a bit too OOC but it's fine.**

**The Order of the Phoenix: A Demigod's Might, PaleRider365: Percy Jackson has been alone for almost four years. When he's given a quest by Hecate, he eagerly accepts. His mission: Stand by Harry Potter. Percy spends the summer with Harry and the two develop a brotherly bond. When the Order comes to take Harry to Sirius, Percy joins them. How much will history change due to Percy's involvement? Can he help Harry fight his demons, or his own?**

**I don't usually read crossovers, but in my opinion, this one is awesome. 10/10. A shout-out to PaleRider365**

**That's all. I hope you people have a pleasant day, so good niiiiiiiiiiiiii-oh wait. To inform you, I will update Alpha Omega tomorrow. Good niiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhht.**


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: YOU BETTER BE F*CKING HAPPY! I did this because you wanted me to. Nothing else. DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PJaTO! NO, I DO NOT!**

**Nico and Thalia**

Mrs. O'Leary lay down beside Percy's body. She whimpered as she nuzzled his head. They were lying down beside Thalia's tree on Half-Blood Hill. Nico came walking up the hill.

He had tears leaking down his cheeks. He caressed the hellhound's head while moaning softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I...I should've b-been there. I'm sorry, Percy. It's all my fault. I could've...could've...could've..." He broke down, tears flowing down from his eyes.

Thalia rubbed his shoulder while droplets of water dripped from her cheeks. "Nico, Percy...Percy wouldn't want you to think like that. He knew that it wasn't your fault and I know it too." Nico rubbed the tears from his eyes and smiled weakly at her. "You think so?" Thalia shook her head. "I know so."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Thals."

**Grover**

The satyr frolicked around the woods, making plants grow. He was going to hang out with Darren soon. He took in the scent of the wild around him.

Suddenly, a tree nymph popped out, chlorophyll all over her face. "My Lord..." She said while sniffling. Grover grabbed a leaf and gave it to her. She sniffled again.

"Persesus Jackson is dead."

The sentence hit him like a car. What? No, that's not true. Percy was...he was on a quest, for Athena! Yes, that's right. How could he have died? "He...he...suicide..."

He paled several degrees. Suicide? Then it hit him. Everyone exchanged him with Darren. Percy had been left alone and Annabeth cheated on him. "Where...is his body?" He said, tears dripping down. She pointed to Half-Blood Hill, where a hellhound and three people were. One was lying down and the two were hugging while crying.

He sprinted as fast as his furry legs could take him. He trudged up the hill until he saw it. The dead body of his best-no, Ex-best friend lay. He looked peaceful, as if he was still with Annabeth. Grover dropped to his knees. "Per-Percy?" He didn't answer. Grover cried. As in, really cried. He regretted everything. He regretted ignoring him. He regretted ever thinking that Darren was better.

And he regretted leaving him in the dark.

**Frank and Hazel**

Frank held the hands of Hazel while they sat on a cliff. He got a box from his pocket. "Hazel..." He gulped nervously as sweat dropped of his forehead.

"Will you marry me?" Hazel looked at the son of Mars wide-eyed then she laughed at his nervous look. "Yes." Frank smiled as he slipped the ring onto Hazel's finger.

Then Nico erupted from the shadows. Frank jumped. "Jeez, don't do that." Nico glared at him as tears fell down his cheeks. "Nico? What's wrong?" Nico broke down again. He dropped to his knees as Hazel ran to comfort the son of Hades.

"Shhhhhh...shhhhhhh...Nico, what happened?" His eyes were red. "Percy..*hick*...Percy...*hick*...dead..." Hazel widened her eyes. She only caught two words. Percy and dead. "Percy's...dead? H-how?" Hazel and Frank cried while Nico told them what happened.

"The funeral...is a few days from now. Be there." He sighed as he melted back into the shadows. Frank and Hazel hugged each other as they cried.

**Reyna**

Reyna tried hard not to cry. She found out from Nico that Percy had died. She cursed herself for ever loving him. She knew that when she first laid her eyes on him, she had fallen for him.

She was hurt when she saw Percy being kissed by Annabeth. She even saw Jason taken, too. She sighed as she got her praetor's cloak. She had callen a meeting with the legion.

She walked out and into the open where the Cohorts were, confusion in their eyes. The Cohort's leaders were in the front. "As you know, I have called all of you to announce news. Percy Jackson is dead." Silence. Then pandamonium. Shouts of protests and yells were heard.

Some were seen crying. "Silence! Percy Jackson is dead because of neglect. The other camp had neglected him and had paid attention to his half-brother." Jason walked out of the crowd, shock evident. "He...It pains me to say this, but he had suicided." Reyna sighed as more shouts rang out. "We should declare war on those Greeks!"

Dakota was holding a _pilum _and on a stool. Shouts of agreement were heard. "Quiet, Dakota! No war shall be held against them." Protest.

A few minutes later, a tired Reyna and a sad Jason were walking by the barracks.

"Hey, Reyna." Reyna raised an eyebrow at Jason. "You...You liked him, didn't you? As in, like-like." Instead of getting mad and denying it, she sighed. "Yes, I did." Jason nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

**Poseidon**

Poseidon was angry. At himself. At Annabeth. At Athena. At the campers. He threw the table of the war room on its side. The tides grew restless as Poseidon raged around the castle. Triton did his best to calm him down. Triton grew to like Percy.

They had fought off some of Pontus's warriors together and warmed up to each other. The same with Amphitrite. He was the only son of Poseidon she liked.

Poseidon stopped raging and started crying in his room. A tsunami formed over Japan. Triton tried to comfort his dad. Poseidon smiled weakly at him and asked if he could leave.

Triton left reluctantly. He walked around the palace, silently mourning his half-brother's death. He sighed. Nothing would be the same with his father anymore.

**The Funeral**

The funeral was on Olympus. All nymphs, gods, goddesses, demigods and any other (good) mythical being was there. Thanatos led the funeral.

"We have come here to mourn the death of the greatest hero to ever have been born. Perseuse James Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Destroyer of Titans, Bane of Kronos, Holder of the Sky, Defeater of Giants, Slayer of Porphyrion, Hero of Olympus and Bane of all monsters. He will be forever remembered by Olympus, his sword embedded into the sky." Thanatos nodded at Artemis who lifted Riptide up and sent it into the stars.

"He was, is, and forever will be the greatest hero of all."

**Underworld, Judgement**

Percy Jackoson stood before the three judges. Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare and Minos. Minos grumbled. "Perseus James Jackson. Do you opt for Rebirth or do you wish for Elysium?"

Percy grinned and didn't hesitate. "Rebirth." Shakespeare and Jefferson smiled and somewhere else, a god of the Underworld was grinning.

"Your new name shall be Peter Johnson, and you shall be, yet again, a son of Poseidon."

Percy grinned again. Another son of Poseidon?

"You shall go to Camp Half-Blood at age 17. You may go to Elysium to greet your dead family and friends." Jefferson pointed to a big white door that opened.

He walked through it, and appeared at the door of a house. He hesitantly knocked, and out came an old woman with brown hair streaked with gray. She gasped. "Percy?" He grinned. "Mom." The two hugged and he told her his story. She teared up and hugged him one more time.

"You will always be my baby boy." He blushed and hugged her. Another white door appeared and he walked through it, waving goodbye to his mom. He walked through it and appeared at a park where a man with blond hair and a scar was.

"Luke?" The son of Hermes grinned and accepted his hug. He told him that he was gonna be going for Rebirth and he nodded.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Percy had just said goodbye to Beckendorf and Silena. He appeared before the River Lethe. The brown water churned before him. _Huh. Never thought it was gonna be this way._

He jumped in and blacked out. Then he was in the eyes of a baby. He had remembered everything. He wondered why.

**A/N: I have decided that I will make other chapters, so be happy! I probably won't update for a few days. I have to go on a vacation. Anyway, more recommendations!**

**One-sided, ChocolateIsMyDoom: This is the life of the miserable girls who loved him, but just weren't the one for him. This is how they feel, when they realize, Annabeth will take him away from them. "Those green eyes." " You're useless" "You start to fall for him" "Why do you feel this way?" They all wanted a piece of him, but he was not theirs.**

**12/10. Very sad. It made me cry. It made me realize that people are sad with Percabeth. The saddest ones (for me) were Hazel's and Piper. It's very awesome. I got the idea of Reyna from there.**

**That's it. I'll tell you if I find anything else this good.**

**CTHULHU IS REAL AND WILL TRY TO KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO INVESTIGATE ABOUT HIM! Just kidding! But seriously.**


	3. The Motorcycle

**A/N: I procrastinate a lot, don't I. Well, I present to you...CHAPTER THREE. There is a time skip. Two years from Percy's death, Peter was born. So, if Peter goes to Camp-Half-Blood at 17, that means it has been 19 years since Percy's death. Got that? I hope you did. Oh yeah, to zia-phoenix-child-of-artemis, thank you for this feedback. I have read your story and it is very nice.**

**IT'S OPPOSITE DAY! I OWN PERCY JACKSON! Wait, if it's opposite day, then won't everything I say be the opposite of the opposite of what I said? Nevermind.**

**-Time Skip, 19 years after Percy's death, Wallmart-**

Peter looked through batches of bread in the market. _Hmmmm...Sunshine is a good brand but it's too expensive._ He was buying bread for himself at the apartment where he lived alone. His parent had died by some Laistrygonians.

He now worked part-time and studied at Goode. _Ah...whatever. I'll just have Treston's. _Then he remembered. He had to go to Camp Half-Blood. He had to go there because Jefferson said so.

He shrugged and grabbed the bread and headed for the cash register. He paid for it and walked out into the parking lot. It was deserted.

He recalled the events of his previous life. He sighed. He still hadn't figured out why he still remembered his life as Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. Now, he was just Peter Johnson, a store clerk and a local do-gooder who did odd jobs.

He walked towards his motorcycle. It was a bright green shade. He was about to go on it until he heard a voice. "A son of Poseidon! Haven't seen mush of his type after Perseus Jackson." He froze and turned around.

It was the same Laistrygonian that had eaten his mom. The big fellow had Cyclopes with him. He sighed again and got out his bow. He had been a really good archer in this life. He nocked an arrow from his quiver until a silver arrow pierced the monster's neck.

He sighed yet again. Hunters. Then, a group of girls wearing silvrr garbs ambushed the monsters. Peter stood idly, leaning on his motorcycle for support. After that, the Hunters had gold dust all over them.

He smirked. "Oh, thank you, Hunters! I could have died were it not for you." He said, sarcasm dripping. Thalia squinted her eyes at him. "Who are you, _boy?_" Peter chuckled. "Peter Johnson, at your service." He bowed mockingly in front of the girls who were now growling.

Thalia was surprised by his eyes. They were sea-green, like Percy's. She gasped. "What is it, Thalia?" Phoebe, another Hunter asked. "I think it's another son of Poseidon." She whispered back.

Peter pouted. "I'm right here you know. Where's Artemis?" Another Hunter growled. "Do not refer to Lady Artemis like that, _boy._" She hissed. He rolled his eyes. "She owes me a favor. And I need to get to that silly little Greek camp." He checked his watch.

"Her duties are almost done. She's going to flash here in 10...9...8...7...6...5-" He was about to say four when Artemis appeared. She scowled. "What do you want, Johnson?"

Peter grinned and Thalia became sad. That grin reminded her of Percy. "You owe me. Bring me, or flash me, I don't really care, to the camp." The Hunters growled but Artemis rolled her eyes. "Fine, Jack-I mean, Johnson." Peter raised his eyebrow.

He knew everything so he decided to play along. "Who's Jack?" Artemis cursed herself silently. "Perseus James Jackson. The best demigod to ever live." He smirked. "So, why are you comparing me, a dude, to a guy who saved the planet from...well, the planet?"

Thalia blurted it out before anyone could stop her. "Your eyes." Artemis directed her attention to her lieutenant before coughing. "Yes. It is your eyes. The same sea green."

He looked confused for a moment but not before he regained his composure. "Enough chit-chat. Get me there already!" Artemis rolled her eyes. "I do not understand how Apollo puts up with you." He grinned.

She waved her hand over his motorcycle. It sparkled silver. "What does that do?" Artemis looked at the bike with disgust. "I do not prefer to cast it on your vehicle, but it makes it travel to your destination fast." Peter got his keys and went on the bike. "Thanks, Arty." He grinned and saluted cheekily.

He revved up his motorcycle before driving away in a flash of silver. "Honestly, I do not understand that boy." She said while rubbing her temples.

Peter drove away on his motorcycle. To mortals, he looked like a green flash on the road. He arrived at Long Island a few minutes later. There, Darren, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Nico were fighting hellhounds.

They looked like they were fighting for their lives, which they were. He chuckled and out his bow. He notched 5 arrows at once and aimed. He fired and the arrows killed 3 hellhounds, leaving 2 more. While the hellhound was looking at Nico, I stabbed it with an arrow.

The last one went against Darren. He shot an arrow at it, the arrow sprouting from its neck. Darren looked mad. "What are you doing?! You stole my kill!" Peter glared at his half-brother. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I just saved your arses." He spoke with a British accent.

Annabeth looked at the new guy. "Who are you?" He looked at her and grinned. She faltered. He had looked like...Percy.

"Peter. Johnson."

They led the 17 year old teen through the Camp, until they bumped into Mr. D. "Hey, watch where you'r-Oh. Hello there Peter. I trust your business with Artemis was nothing more?" Dionysus smirked at the blushing teen.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Be careful, Apollo is over protective." Dionysus smirked at him one more time and flashed away.

Peter gulped. "What was that?" Annabeth asked him. "Nothing, nothing." Peter said, not really looking in her eyes. He took one glance at her eyes and he knew that it was a mistake. Her grey eyes sparkled as she analyzed him. They had a bit of sadness in them.

The two walked until they got to Darren and his cronies. "Hey, did little miss know-it-all and noob guy actually go to my spot?" He said cracking his knuckles. Peter chuckled. "Noob guy? Really?" He smirked at Darren's face.

Darren swung a punch at Peter. He sidestepped, grabbed him, and flipped him onto the floor. While Darren was down, Peter lifted his arm. He threatened to break his arm by placing his foot on his elbow. If he kicked down, his arm would be bent back the wrong way.

"Try me!" He shouted to them. They looked like they were eager to fight but hesitant. They just ran away. Darren took the opening and hit Peter in the crotch. Peter doubled over and fell into the lake. Darren laughed and summoned water from it. Annabeth was held back by his friends.

"What are you gonna do now, huh? Water's my element!" Peter now stood in a hurricane circling the water. He grinned. "Me too."

**-A few minutes later-**

"Tyler, get some ambrosia and nectar." Tyler scurried away into the camp clinic. Chiron was helping Darren because he was unconscious and had so many bruises. Peter was just standing idly. But not before the trident above his head claimed him.

"All hail Peter Johnson, son of Poseidon, earthshaker, stormbringer." **(A/N: Is that it? I don't really know.)**

Everyone around him muttered something. Then 14 flashes appeared. "I see you have found my other son." Peter leaned against a tree. "And probably the only one who's plain." He muttered.

Hades laughed heartily, to everyone's surprise. Every Olympian, except for Poseidon, had known that he was the reincarnation of Percy Jackson.

"Is that so, nephew? Well then, Demeter has to lay off the cereal." Demeter pouted. "Wait, Poseidon doesn't know?" Athena questioned. Every Olympian nodded and Poseidon looked confused. "Know what?" Athena shook her head furiously. "We swore on the River Styx."

Peter laughed. "Fine, I'll give you a hint." He crossed his arms. "I have met the Hero of Olympus."

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger. I have some reading to do. The internet here is really crappy. For now, au revoir.**


	4. The AN

**Hehe. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but this was needed. I will not be able to post regularly anymore, due to private reasons. But I need help finding a worthy **_**mate **_**for Peter in this story. Please vote on the poll on my profile. If your answer is random goddess or demigod, review your answer here. Thank you!**


End file.
